Kitchen Disaster
by Animevampirekitten
Summary: Tenten is late for training, so Neji goes looking for her. Fluff. NejixTen


**Kitchen Disasters**

**This is my first fic, so no flames, please! (I have a very small amount of self esteem)**

**It's kinda sucky (in my mind) so R/R plez. Oh, ya, no lemon or lime. Just fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (trust me, if I did, you'd notice)**

**Oh, yeah. If I'm missing a few es or ds blame my mother's computer. That or my brain being fried from the AIMS. To all of you 49 other states who don't have to take it, you lucky people. Forgive my slight OOCness of Neji.**

Neji Hyuuga walked down the road leading from the Hyuuga compound to his training grounds. No one was there. He waited a couple of minutes, expecting his teammate to come. Pretty soon, 20 minutes had passed. _I wonder where Tenten is. It's not like her to be late._ Neji smiled at the thought of his pretty, energetic teammate. _Wait, pretty? I did NOT just think that. _Neji sighed and got up to go look for Tenten. He headed for her apartment.

When Neji got there, the first thing he noticed was the smell of burning food. He knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked again. Again, no one answered. Neji sighed**(A/N: He does that a lot doesn't he?) **and twisted the doorknob hard, opened the door and walked in. The first thing he saw was Tenten struggling to get a pan down from the top of the cabinet, while something was cooking, no, burning, on the stove. "Tenten. What are you doing?" Neji asked.

"Trying to cook, what does it look like?" She snapped. Then she seemed to realize who she was talking to, and exclaimed, "Oh! I'm sorry Neji, I got so caught up in doing this, I forgot about our training session!"

"It's okay. What are you cooking anyway?" Neji glanced disdainfully at the stove.

"An omelet. A really big omelet."

"..."

"Yeah, I know, it's not breakfast time, but I really felt like having an omelet."**(A/N: So do I)**

"... I think it's burning"

"Oh no! I'll have to start over now!" Tenten cried.

"I'll help, if you want..." Neji offered.

She smiled, "Really? That'd be great!"

Suddenly she slipped and everything came crashing down. Before she could hit the ground, Neji grabbed her. He blushed, _She's really pretty. And hot. Aw, man, not that again! _Neji mentally face-palmed himself for thinking that. "Ummm... Neji? Could put me down now?"

Neji blushed, and set her on her feet gently. "Sooo... Let's finish cooking this."

Tenten nodded her head. They dumped the ruined omelet into the garbage and got out the eggs. Neji glanced at her. _Uhhh... She's really close. Okay, Neji, let's not freak out, we've been in very close situations before. _Tenten reached across him for another egg and Neji started hyperventilating even more. "Neji?" Tenten looked at him with worry. "Are you okay? Do you feel well?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Do we need chives?"

"Yes, thank you."

Tenten added the chives, then turned around to get the bell peppers. Instead of walking past, she collided with an extremely muscular, hot chest. _Gah! Tenten, quit thinking that! He's your partner! _The pair tumbled to the floor, Neji on top of Tenten. The two blushed as they looked at each other. _Well this is awkward_, Tenten thought. _Okay, I blame Naruto and his stupid books for what is going through my mind right now_, Neji stared down at Tenten, gulping. Suddenly they heard the door fly open and two loud voices exclaim, "OH, OUR YOUTHFUL FLOWER, WE MUST TRAIN THIS FINE YOUTHFUL MORNING! COME! LET US GO OFF IN SEARCH OF OUR-"

The two guys stopped, speechless, as they saw the scene in the kitchen. Then Lee cried, "OH HOW WONDERFUL! OUR YOUTHFUL TEAMMATES HAVE FINALLY PROFFESED THEIR YOUTHFUL LOVE TO TO EACH OTHER! WHAT A BEAUTIFUL AND YOUTHFUL SIGHT THIS IS!"

Gai turned to his student, "WHAT A WONDERFUL SPEECH, LEE!"

"N-no! It's not like that!" Tenten protested.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Neji got up off of Tenten and helped her up, "You know what, let's just go."

Tenten nodded her head in agreement and they left the two green-clad ninja amongst the sunsets of youth.

**Okay! How'd you like it? Was it good? Did it suck? Oh yeah, if were one of the ones unlucky enough to take the AIMS, what was your writing prompt? Mine was to write a persuasive letter to my principal about changing the school weeks to 4 days. Good bye!**


End file.
